Alternative Universe
by TheLWorld
Summary: "The brunette didn't say a word driving to her home, the more they were getting closer, the more she felt unsure, it was probably not a good idea to just tell everything, she would just seem crazy, because she had to admit it, this whole thing was crazy and unbelievable."


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Will Schuester was walking through the hall, he was so bored. Every morning was the same routine, he woke up, he drank his coffee, went to work, saw the same faces, in the same classrooms, he was teaching the same lessons in front of hundreds of students, students who, for the most of them, stopped paying attention for months and instead preferred playing with their rulers, their hair or even their own hands. When did his life become so annoying ? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Mister Schue ! someone screamed behind him"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The man turned on himself – Rachel Berry of course, as if he didn't feel terrible enough./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Rachel, may I help you ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"I knew this year was for me ! I found this at the library, it's you on this picture … On the very … very background, on the stage. It was in the 1993 yearbook, you were in the glee club, and I would like you to take it over"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"The Glee club ? Isn't Sandy Ryerson its director ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"No, well, yes he was until he was fired for inappropriate conduct … There is no director anymore"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Oh … Rachel I'm not sure it's something I want, I mean I don't really have enough time for this, sorry"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The teenager looked at him, she perfectly knew it was false. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Okay, think about it, please, she added before she left"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" He would. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Come on girls, we're late ! Quinn, I'm serious"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"It's alright Santana, we can't be later than late you know"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yes, but if you don't speed up we'll even be late for the second class"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"You see, even Britt agrees with me, so come on !"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Britt always agrees with you San, but yeah, you see ? I'm ready so we can go"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"I always agree with her because she's always right, unlike you"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The three cheerleaders finally left the gymnasium, coach Sylvester's training lasted like three hours, as always, so they had already missed first period, and the second one had started ten minutes ago. Fortunately they had Schuester and this teacher was always cool with them, he knew the coach so he just let go. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" While Quinn tried her best to listen and understand the lesson, her two friends were already focusing on something else, Santana already spoke Spanish currently anyway, and Brittany totally preferred the private lessons her friend gave her … Moreover the girl had noticed that her friend seemed quite off this day, and she was worried about this. She hated when Santana was sad or sick. She finally shared her concerns with her best friend. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"No, no don't worry Britt, I'm just really tired, these last days were just kinda weird"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"What do you mean ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Hum … I don't think I should talk about this here, maybe you could miss your last lessons, I'll tell you everything"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Oh yes ! I'm alone for the week so my parents won't know !"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Great, … "/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Girls, I know you don't feel concerned by my lesson, but could you just stop talking ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The bell finally rang and everyone left as fast as they could, the two cheerleader headed for Santana's car on the parking. The brunette didn't say a word driving to her home, the more they were getting closer, the more she felt unsure, it was probably not a good idea to just tell everything, she would just seem crazy, because she had to admit it, this whole thing was crazy and unbelievable. On the other side it was Brittany, and if there was one person in the world she could trust it was her, her friend would never hate her or think she was crazy … right ? What if she did, and then didn't want to talk to her anymore ? Finally, Santana parked the car in front of the house, she haven't decided yet what she was going to do, or more exactly what she was going to say./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"You wanna drink something ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yes, I take a coke in the fridge, you want one ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The shorter one nodded, they're were at her house but Brittany came here so often that it was also kinda hers. Both sat at the kitchen counter silently. The blonde girl had seen since they left the school that her friend was worried about something, as if she had something to say but was afraid of her reaction, she didn't like the idea, Santana and her always shared their feelings and secrets, they could trust each other./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Are you going to talk, or we'll just both stand there awkwardly ? You know you can tell me everything right ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Of course she knew, but this … it was almost too much. The girl didn't answer, trying to find a way to get away./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Santana ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Herself knew how stupid she was to not tell the truth, but she was not ready. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emFind something/em, she thought./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"I think I like Finn"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"What ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"What ? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Why the hell would she say that ? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"She looked at Brittany, the girl was clearly confused./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Ugh … Yeah, I like … Finn ? Quinn's boyfriend, I know, that makes me an awful person, that's why … that's why I feel so bad for days now"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"You feel bad for … this ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Hum, yeah"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"San … I really wanna believe you but, why would you feel bad for wanting Quinn's boyfriend when it's actually your thing with her ? Like she took Puck away from you, then you took Sam …"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"That was true. And Brittany could almost read her mind, why wouldn't she know she was lying ? Anyways, she would have to believe her this time. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"I don't know, I just do feel bad"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Okay ..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Brittany didn't feel like insisting, the girl was clearly not ready to tell the truth, and going on with this discussion would just make her mad and antagonize her. However she decided to annoy the girl a little bit with this Finn thing. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"So, what you're going to do ? Do you have a plan ? You always do."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"I suppose I can just … tell him, I mean it's not as if he would say no. Quinn's cute but I am, you know, me"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yes, she knew, and there was no way the guy would refuse to date her, and from what the blonde could remember Finn had had a crush on Santana for months, like every other guys – and girls ? - at school. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"And what about Quinn ? You said you felt bad, would you do this to her ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yeah, I said that, it's true … But you're right, it's our thing, it's fair"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Santana couldn't believe she actually have to date him to get away with this, what was she thinking ? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Well, it felt good confessing ! What do we now ?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Yeah … Hum maybe you could teach me some Spanish ? Since we didn't follow today's lesson …"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"You really wanna work right now ? You're becoming a too serious student Britt-Britt"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"No, I just love when you talk to me in Spanish"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"The girl couldn't help but smile, she should speak Spanish more in that case. /span/span/p 


End file.
